Saiyen 1/2- Send in the Fiancees!
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Title says it all.


  
Nodoka Saotome sighed. He son blew up two school in as many days. He also punted Genma across Japan..and knows about three dozen girls think they get to marry him.   
  
Ranma wondered when some being would come and try to destroy the Earth..he needed something to trash that was about the most practical thing to beat senseless.  
  
Akane was scared..Ranma could blow up planets if he wanted to...she had a feeling he wasn't lying.   
  
  
Ukyo wondered why Ranma had a tail.   
***  
  
Sailor Pluto was fuming. Her centuries of planning and work were falling apart. She had to deal with a Super Saiyen that was member of the Jurai royal family....which the future Queen had fallen in love with.   
  
She had no idea what Ranma thought of Usagi..he generated chaos and anything goes when he was around. The senshi of time doubted that she could kill him...and killing him in the past wouldn't help her with the Ranma running around today. Though there was one being that could..but letting Kain loose would cause a bigger mess than Ranma could.   
***  
  
A silver orb flew towards Earth.   
***  
  
Ranma was training in the backyard with his swords, with his mother, Usagi, Akane and Ukyo watching. After using them for half an hour he laid down , went SSJ, and fell asleep. Now a Nuclear bomb dropped behind him wouldn't bother him.   
  
Then a silver pod landed behind him. It opened and...  
**  
  
"You're a Super Saiyen!" A obsidian black haired girl, looking to be about a year younger than Ranma, wearing body armor said.   
  
Ranma woke up and yawned.   
  
"A Saiyen?" Ranma said.   
  
"Salen, princess of the Saiyens" Salen said and added"I want to marry you"   
  
Ranma said"Way, way to early for that..and back off on marrying me, I have about three dozen other women that are going to want to marry me, because my moronic father used my hand in marriage to get food, I don't want to get married at the moment..I want to try dating people first"   
  
"Three dozen..over food?" Salen asked.   
  
"Yep..and I'm a Jurain Prince" Ranma said, not really caring about being alien royalty.   
  
"Then you can marry two women" Salen said.   
  
"I can? Great, everyone's going to get weird ideas now" Ranma said and knew that was going to cause problems.   
  
Then a wall exploded and a purple haired amazon looked at Ranma and asked"Do you have a sister?"   
  
"Sister..oh that was curse from that one place with all those pools" Ranma said.  
  
"So you really a boy?" Shampoo asked.   
  
"Yes" Ranma said...then got kissed.   
  
"Airen so powerful" Shampoo said.  
  
"Husband?" Ranma said, knowing a little Chinese.   
  
"You beat Shampoo and Shampoo must marry you" Shampoo said.   
  
"I think you have to get in line" Salen said and added"his father engaged him to about three dozen other women, and I want to marry him since he's a Super Saiyen"  
  
  
Nodoka was in heaven...he since was attracting women like flies to honey.   
  
Ranma wondered why he was attracting women like flies to dung. He noticed a bunch of women that had become somewhat attached to Tenchi..and wondered if it was genetic. Ranma had a feeling Usagi, Ukyo and maybe Akane had also fallen in love with him. Ranma knew he might as date all the women that were going to drop into his life like missiles..he might fall in love with one of them...   
  
***  
Urd had a huge grin on her face. She couldn't believe the huge mess that Genma's stomach and Ranma's sex appeal had created. It was going to amusing to watch.   
***  
  
Ranma tried to fly away, but Salen flew behind him, and Shampoo was keeping up as she leaped from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
Soon they were out of Juuban and in the part of town that the Oni princess lived.   
***  
  
Ranma wondered if a Solar Beam would help. Somehow he doubted it.   
  
Salen ran into something mid air.   
  
"Hey get out my way..Lum?" Salen said  
  
"Salen?! I won't let you destroy this world and darling!" Lum yelled as she threw lightning.   
  
"Ouch..that stings..."Salen said annoyed and knocked Lum into the pavement with her fists.  
  
When Salen landed on the ground, Ataru glomped her.   
  
"Hey you're Lum's fiancee.."Salen said with a grin...and vaporized Ataru with a kiboltauthor's note: She's a Saiyen..and related to Vegeta..so she'll do whatever she wants.   
  
"Darling..."Lum said with crying like Soun Tendo.   
  
Ranma knew this was going to ugly.   
***  
  
" ULTRA DIVINE RETRIBUTION!" Lum yelled as she fired her attack.   
  
Suddenly Ataru was thrown out of the sky with a Demon, Hel and an Angel saying "You can have him" .   
  
Ataru was happy he was alive again..and said"Hey Lum doesn't death nullify our marriage?"   
  
"Yes Darling....."Lum said and noticed that Ataru ran off saying "I'm free, I'm free!"   
  
Lum was heartbroken when Ataru ran off like he was on fire.   
  
Salen smirked.   
***  
Ranma wondered what that was all about. Then he sensed something evil..and flew off to Juuban.   
***  
  
The Sailor Senshi were fighting a horde of monsters...and doing poorly since the monsters were using hand to hand combat and martial arts of some kind. Suddenly they were all beheaded.   
  
"Heads up!" Ranma said with a smirk.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen attacked Ranma...and got his butt kicked by Salen.   
  
"Geez what an idiot...the Sailor Senshi? Here and now?" Salen said and added"And what good are those..dresses..they look like a good ki bolt would vaporize them"  
  
"I've brought that up" Ranma said.   
  
"OH" Salen said.   
  
***  
  
Akane wondered why the Sailor Senshi were flying overheard. Then she saw Salen.   
  
"I used to think I was the greatest martial artist..I must find a way to get more powerful than them, but something tells me brick breaking and beating up training dummies won't do it" Akane thought.   
  
***  
  
"Salen quit beating up the Sailor Senshi" Ranma said.   
  
"But its fun..no wonder they got their butts kicked..only the one with the sword has some hand to hand combat skill" Salen said, then got tied up in the Venus l love me chain.   
  
Salen smirked and said"Kinky..you swing that way?" Then broke the chains.   
  
Ranma wondered if Krillin was more powerful than Salen.   
***  
  
Happosai looked at all the women Ranma attracted.   
  
"Looks like I've found my power source" Happosai said.   
  
***  
Ranma wondered if his mother ever said he would have days like this. Vegeta sure did. Days when your world was flipped like a flapjack.   
  
Ranma powered down and hit the kitchen like a hurricane.   
***  
  
After Lunch Usagi, and Ami dropped by. Salen, Shampoo and Ukyo watched them like hawks.   
  
Ami wondered why Ranma had a tail, could gain body mass with only a thought and what was powering his attack.   
  
Of course the fact he made all romance novel heroes look like a wimpy geeks didn't hurt....   
***  
  
Happosai thought he had found the mother lode of power..when he was suddenly sent into orbit and blasted into the ground.   
  
"Pervert" Salen said.   
  
"Shampoo wanted crack at Happosai!" Shampoo yelled.   
***  
  
Somewhere on Earth a potal opened and several people stepped out. All of them wanted to see Ranma.   
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
